In A World of Politics
by WildFlower084
Summary: Now a teenager, Michelle finds herself being sucked into the crazy world of high school. Meanwhile, at the Tanner residence, several changes are occuring, turning the family's world upside down. [IMPORTANT: Chapter 1 has been edited, info might differ]
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

**A/N: Well this is my first Full House fanfic and I haven't watched the show in years so go easy on me. I'm glad this fandom is still active (or seems active anyway). I'm not new to art of fanfiction. Just check out my profile for the proof of that ;-) Anyway, enough said. Enjoy the story and feel free to give me feedback (I accept criticism as long as it's said in a respective manner).**

**A/N2: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED! INFORMATION MIGHT DIFFER FROM THE ORIGINAL VERSION!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin'!

* * *

**

_Dear Diary, _

_It's almost three o'clock in the morning and I'm still awake. School is starting today, did you know that? And I'm really nervous. I'm so nervous that my stomach hurts and it keeps me from sleeping. Dad says I have no reason to be nervous because high school is pretty close to junior high. Besides, all my friends from grade eight are going to be there, even Jenny will be there. But the high school is so much bigger than my elementary and junior high school and I'm afraid I won't fit in or even that I'll get lost._

_I talked to Stephanie last night. She told me not to worry about it, that she was nervous her first day of high school too but that she soon realized that there was nothing to be nervous about. She had a great time in high school and she says that I'll probably have fun too. I miss Steph. I wish she still lived at home. Dad said that she had to go away because of college and when I asked why she just didn't go to college here, he told me that Steph was a big girl and that she wanted to live more indepently or whatever he said._

_Jenny isn't nervous... or so she says. I just think she's trying to act all tough because that's what 14-year-olds are supposed to be. I've known her long enough to know that it's not true. She's just as scared as me, and probably even more than me._

_I guess I should try to get some sleep. I don't want to be too tired for school tomorrow and look like a wreck. Steph bought me makeup for my birthday last year but I still haven't touched it. Maybe I'll wear some tomorrow...

* * *

_

"MICHELLE! GET UP! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Michelle groaned softly as she opened her eyes to find her bedroom already drowning in sunlight. She stretched in her bed and yawned. She turned to her clock. 7:30. She had overslept.

_Well at least I got some sleep._ The teen thought to herself.

Jumping out of bed, she put on her slippers and ran out of her room, down the corridor then down the stairs. She stopped abruptly as she collided with her father.

"Are you in a hurry?" Danny asked his daughter, chuckling.

"No." Came a muffled answer.

Smiling, he kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"Your breakfast is on the table."

"Thanks, Dad." Michelle replied as she stepped back.

Walking to the table, she patted her dog's head before sitting down at her usual spot. She immediately grabbed the cereal box and poured some in her bowl. The milk was added and a buttered toast immediately followed.

"Hungry, munchkin?" Jesse asked as he lowered the newspaper.

"Uncle Jesse, how many times have I told you not to call me munchkin anymore? I'm not a baby. I'm 14."

Jesse looked up at Danny, who smiled at him.

"Sorry _Michelle_." Jesse replied, a smile tugging at his lips. "But you'll always be my little munchkin. There's nothing you can do about that."

Michelle frowned but didn't say anything. Instead, she plunged her spoon back into the bowl and took another portion of her cereals.

She ate quickly, knowing she didn't have a lot of time before she had to leave and that she still had a lot to do. Her bag wasn't packed yet and she still had to get dressed, brush her teeth, comb her hair and she was pretty sure that putting on her makeup would take a bit of time.

So it was fifteen minutes later, after rinsing and putting away the dishes in the dishwasher, that Michelle ran back up the stairs and went straight to her room. Her clothes, picked out the previous night, waited patiently for her on her computer chair. She smiled. She was finally going to wear the clothes D.J. had sent her for her first day of high school. A nice white skit with a nice salmon top to go with it.

"Just something nice for you to wear on your first day of high school." D.J. had written in the letter.

Michelle sighed. She missed her sister.

It had been three years since D.J. had moved out of the house and into an apartment downtown San Fransisco right after her admission in college. She visited often but ever since she had gotten engaged, she rarely came to visit. Oh, she called several times a week and sent letters but Michelle missed hanging out with her. Stephanie had soon followed and had moved to Los Angeles for college. And so, Michelle had been left alone in the house, with Joey, her uncle and aunt, her cousins and her father. The house had immediately seemed too big to her but for some reason, her family had decided to stay put. Two empty rooms had populated the second floor until the first one had been turned into a guest room while the other one now served as an office for both Danny and Jesse.

The skirt was a little too tight but the shirt fitted perfectly. Michelle smied as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't the prettiest, she often thought, but this outfit sure made her look pretty nice. She was content.

One more thing on the board: makeup.

Michelle walked to her dresser and took the little box she had hidden the makeup in. Sitting down on her bed, she placed the box on her knees and slowly opened the lid. A tube of mascara, various colours of eye shadow, lipgloss and other accessories filled the box. Michelel emptied the content beside her and began picking out she wanted to wear. She closed her eyes for a minute and tried to remember the Make-Up 101 Stephanie had given her just a few weeks earlier. Then, grabbing her foundation and the little mirror on her nightstand, she began applying her make-up.

"MICHELLE!"

Michelle jumped, startled. She had been so concentrated on applying her make-up she hadn't even thought of the time. But now she was done. She took a deep breath and took one more look at herself. She looked nice. More than nice. She smiled. Maybe this would turn out to be a good day.

Gathering her books and pencilcase, she stuffed everything in her bag and ran out of her room.

She ran down the stairs and was about to grab her shoes when a hand on her shoulder spun her around. She looked up at her father.

"Where do you think you're going dressed like this, young lady?"

Michelle closed her eyes. She should have known she wouldn't be able to get away with her outfit.

"To school, Dad." Michelle replied, innocently.

_Just play it cool._ She thought to herself.

"Dressed like this? I don't think so. Upstairs and change now!"

"Come on, Danny. Let her live a little." Jesse said. "It's her first day of high school. She has to make a good impression."

"And dressed like this is the way to do that?" Danny replied, not at all convinced by his brother-in-law's argument.

"Of course. Nice outfit, nice make-up..."

"She's wearing make-up?" Danny asked, surprised, as he examined his daughter's face more closely.

"Nice hair." Jesse went on, ignoring Danny.

"Sweetie, I'm not letting you go to school with make-up."

Michelle rolled her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because little girls don't wear make-up."

"But I'm not a little girl. I'm 14."

"Danny, you did the same mistake with Stephanie and D.J. Maybe you should cut Michelle some slack. Make-up didn't kill neither of your two oldest. It's not going to kill her."

Danny looked from Jesse to his daughter and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Now go before I change my mind."

Throwing a triumphant smile at her uncle, she opened the door and walked out of the house.

* * *

It was lunchtime. The hallways were crowded and buzzing with activity. Heads turned as Jenny Symmes and Michelle Tanner walked through the hallways of their new school. The two girls smiled at each other. 

"Do you have your schedule?" Jenny asked her best friend.

"Yeah!" Michelle replied, excitedely.

Taking the timetable out of her bag, she unfolded it and showed her best friend.

"Cool! We have three classes together. Math, Gym and Music."

"Really?" Michelle replied as she glanced at her friend's schedule. "That's so nice. Now we won't be all alone."

Jenny gasped.

"You'll never know who is in my class?"

"Who?"

"Erica Lawson."

Michelle gaped.

"You're kidding?"

Jenny shook her head.

"Oh my God, I pity you. Is she still a snob?"

"Oh yeah."

Michelle felt her friend grab her arm.

"Come on. The cafeteria is this way." Jenny said, pointing down the corridor they had just turned into.

More heads turned as they made their way to the cafeteria and Michelle smiled. Maybe high school wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I have other plans for this story so it's not ONLY going to be about Michelle. Everybody else will appear in the story every now and then so D.J. and Steph are not out of the picture for good. I'm usually a fast updater, reviews give me the motivation to write.**


	2. Chapter 2: Good News, Bad News

**A/N: After very long months of writer's block here is the chapter 2 for this story.**

* * *

The bell rang echoed in the emptiness of Mission High School campus and almost every student inside the building got up simultaneously. If someone would have been standing outside the grounds, they would have seen, barely five minutes after the bell, a pack of teenagers rushing home after a very tiresome first day of school. Michelle and Jenny, along with two new friends, were part of that pack.

"What are you doing tonight, Jen?" Jamie Heyden asked her new friend.

"My parents are taking me out to dinner for my first day of high school." Jenny replied, making a disgusted face. "You?"

"Mine are doing the same thing." Jamie answered. "How about you Kim?"

"Same thing. My parents said that the first day of high school is a special day and that I deserved to have a special meal. I'm the oldest in my family."

"Kim had seven brothers and sisters." Jamie added.

"Wow!" Jenny replied, amazed.

"How about you, Michelle?" Jamie asked, glancing over at the blond.

Michelle, who had kept quiet during the whole conversation, turned to her friends. They were all looking at her expectantly. How was she supposed to tell them that, since D.J. and Stephanie had already gone to high school, that her family hadn't prepared anything special for her. She hated pity but she didn't to be left out either.

"I don't know yet." Michelle replied. "My family tends to throw surprise dinners."

"I'm sure that's what they did." Kim said. "I'm sure they're currently preparing your surprise dinner party."

The four friends reached the corner. Jamie and Kim paired up.

"Well we live that way." The two girls announced. "So we'll see you two tomorrow?"

Jenny and Michelle nodded before crossing the intersection. Seconds later, Kim and Jamie were doing the same thing in another direction.

The walk home was far from quiet. The two best friends discussed their day thoroughly, making sure not to forget any important details. James Simons, the hottest guy in the nineth grade, wasn't left out. But the nearer Michelle got to her house, the quieter she got. She listened to her best friend rambling on about James, only nodding every once in a while to show her friend she was really listening. But her mind was somewhere else.

She had met Marshall Philip, a very nice boy in her English class. Marshall had asked her to borrow a pen. She had immediately found him cute and when the teacher had asked her class to pair up, she had immediately asked Marshall. It had been on her way out of class that she had been stopped by Kim.

"_Why did you pair up with Marshall Philip?" Kim had asked her, eyebrows risen in confusion._

"_I don't know." Michelle had replied, shrugging. "I just find him nice."_

"_I'm guessing he asked you for your pen."_

_Michelle had nodded._

"_His parents are poor and they don't even have enough money to buy him school supplies." Kim had then explained. "You shouldn't hang out with people like him. You're a Tanner, your dad is on TV. You should hang out with me and my friend Jamie. Our parents are on TV too."_

She hadn't known what else to say. She didn't really know Kim but the girl seemed to know a lot of stuff about everything. She had redone Michelle's makeup during their break in-between classes and had the same schedule as her. And Michelle was in no position to pass out friends in classes where she didn't know anybody. So she had socialized with Kim Davis, daughter of Martin Davis, news anchor on her father's TV channel, and Jamie Heyden, daughter of popular journalist Monica Heyden. Later, she had been joined by Jenny who shared the same gym class.

And so now, she thought about Marshall. He had seemed really sweet and nice when they had worked together in class, he had made her laugh and she had been so sure Marshall would have become one of her friends. Now, she wasn't quite sure anymore.

Jenny finally stopped talking and it was only then that Michelle realized they had reached her street. She bid farewell to her friend before walking off in the direction of her house. Her bag was beginning to feel heavy on her shoulders and Michelle wondered if high school would always be like that: a bunch of heavy books to bring home every day in her bag.

Her eyes fell on her aunt's car in the street. She frowned. Rebecca was never home before her. Feeling her heart racing in her chest at the thought that maybe something bad had happened, she jogged the remainder of the distance and burst inside the house. She could hear voices in the kitchen and Michelle immediately knew that everybody was home. She frowned again. What was going on?

She took off her shoes and threw her bag at the bottom of the steps. Quietly she made her way to the kitchen and slowly opened the door. Six heads all turned to her.

"Hey everybody!" She said, tentatively. "What's going on? Why is everyone here?"

"Rebecca and Jesse have some great news to tell us but we were all waiting for you." Danny replied.

"Yeah. We were waiting for you." Nicky added.

"Now that she's here, could you _pleeeease_ tell us your great news?" Joey asked.

The twins giggled beside him.

"Okay." Rebecca said, a smile tugging at her lips.

Then, taking a deep breath, she added:

"I'm pregnant."

Silence fell over the room. Jesse and Rebecca beamed proudly at them while they stared at them in shock. Michelle's eyes immediately went to her aunt's stomach. If she was pregnant, she wasn't far along. Not enough to show, anyway.

"Wow!" Joey finally said, after a few seconds of silence.

"Well congratulations, Rebecca." Danny added before turning to the twins. "Isn't it great guys? You're going to have a baby brother or sister."

"YAY!" The twins cried in unison.

"We've actually known for a while." Jesse explained. "We were just waiting for it to be official before we told you guys."

Danny frowned.

"Official? You weren't sure that Rebecca was pregnant?"

Rebecca and Jesse exchanged looks.

"What's going on?" Joey asked, sensing that the exchanged look had meant something more.

Jesse cleared his throat.

"We've been thinking about it for a while now. With this new baby, the attic is going to be too small for us." Jesse started.

"So about a month ago, we started looking for a new house."

* * *

Michelle sighed in frustration. She had done this in the eighth grade, she was supposed to know all this stuff already. She loved math, she was good at it! Yet she couldn't find the answer to that stupid problem.

She couldn't concentrate. The words echoed in her mind.

_We made an offer._

They had made an offer on a house. She didn't know much about buying houses but she had feeling, by the reaction her dad and Joey had had, that it meant there was a good chance they were going to move, and soon. She didn't want them to move. Too much had already changed as it is. The house already seemed too big for the seven of them. If her uncle Jesse and her aunt Rebecca moved out, there would only be her, her father and Joey left. She didn't want that. They were a big and happy family. What would happen if Jesse and Rebecca left?

A knock on her door made her look up from her math book.

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and Michelle went back to her homework.

"Munchkin, we need to talk."

She felt the left side of her bed lower as her uncle sat down beside her. She glanced up at him.

"Why do you have to move?"

"We already told you. There wouldn't be enough room in the attic for another baby. We need to move, Michelle. Trust me, we wouldn't be if we didn't have to."

"Then don't. There's plenty of room in the house. You could put the baby in the guest room."

"Michelle, that wouldn't work. Rebecca and I would have to go up and down the stairs ten times a night. Look, I know you want us to stay but we just can't."

Michelle sighed.

"I know. There's just too many things that are changing. Everybody is leaving."

Jesse softly ran his hand over his niece's soft blond hair.

"A lot of things changed this summer, didn't they?"

Michelle nodded.

"Stephanie moved out, D.J. got engaged and stopped coming over. Now Aunt Becky is pregnant and you have to move."

Jesse sighed.

"I know. But it won't be for another couple of months. We made an offer but no one knows if we're going to get the house. Don't worry about it too much, okay Munchkin? Let's focus on having fun for the next weeks."

Michelle smiled sadly.

"Okay."

"Now, tell me about that first day of high school. How did it go?"

The thought of her first day of school cheered her up. With a smile on her face, she began to tell her uncle about her day. By the time she was done, the thought of Jesse moving out into a new house had been completely erased from her memory.


End file.
